


It's Always Been Yes

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Noct hates surprises, Romance, Surprises, gladnoct - Freeform, no beta we die like men, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Gladio stood, smiling, dressed in a simple tank top, jeans and boots. Somehow, he always managed to look like he belonged in a sporting magazine, in Noct’s mind anyway. “It’s a surprise. Come on.” Grabbing the keys off the counter and flipping the light switches, he waits for Noct to grab his shoes before leading him down to the car.“You know I hate surprises.”Gladio grunted.“Gladio…”“You’ll like this one, I’m sure.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	It's Always Been Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_PrincessCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/gifts).



> My first Gladnoct?! Why yes, yes it is. 
> 
> Yes, it may be a bit rocky towards the end. I finished writing it at 1:30 in the morning xD. Despite that, I hope you enjoy it!

“Come on, Princess. Time to get up.”

Gladio’s voice rang out in the darkness before the blinds were thrown open. Noctis groaned and buried himself under the pillows on their shared bed. Muffled mumbling could be heard, but not distinguished, coming from the lump. 

“Mmm, what was that? Can’t hear you when you’re burrowed under everything.” Gladio grinned and pulled the pillow back, exposing a very grumpy looking Noctis, blinking up at him as his eyes adjusted to the light. 

“It’s my day off, Gladio. Why can’t I stay in bed longer? It’s not like I have anything planned.” Irritation laced Noct’s voice, but there was no bite to it. 

“Who’s to say I didn’t plan stuff for us instead? Besides, it’s noon, I’ve let you sleep in plenty. Come on, get up, get dressed. Let’s go.” Gladio grabbed the blankets and pulled them back to the foot of the bed, watching in amusement as Noct flailed for a moment as the cool air touched his skin. 

With a huff, and a pout, Noct pulled himself out of bed, glaring at Gladio as he made his way to their bathroom to pee and freshen up. “Can I wear like, normal clothes today?” He called out in between moments of brushing his teeth. 

“That’s fine. Don’t need to get all dolled up for this. Just hurry up, I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noct rolled his eyes as he heard Gladio walk out of their bedroom. He didn’t know what the big deal was. While it wasn’t rare they managed to get days off together, Gladio usually never pushed for Noctis to get up and ready so quickly. Oftentimes, Gladio would go for a run, come back to shower and then join him back in bed.

After he’s finished brushing his teeth, changing his clothing and fixing his hair, Noct takes one last look in the mirror before he joins Gladio in the living room. “Hey, I’m ready. What are we doing?” 

Gladio stood, smiling, dressed in a simple tank top, jeans and boots. Somehow, he always managed to look like he belonged in a sporting magazine, in Noct’s mind anyway. “It’s a surprise. Come on.” Grabbing the keys off the counter and flipping the light switches, he waits for Noct to grab his shoes before leading him down to the car. 

“You know I hate surprises.”

Gladio grunted.

“Gladio…”

“You’ll like this one, I’m sure.”

Noct only huffed in response, but continued to let Gladio lead him to the car, helping him into the passenger side, before taking the wheel. 

The drive was silent, aside from the music quietly playing in the background. Gladio had shut down every question Noct brought up, not even breaking when Noct pulled out the whine that almost always works on him. 

“Come on, Gladio. What gives? What’s going on?”

Gladio merely shrugged, pulling into a parking lot of an arcade and pizza joint. “Thought we could spend some time together doing something you like.” Gladio flashed a smile at the even more confused Noctis, and got out of the car. 

“You don’t really do arcades… What brought this on?” Noct questioned as he clambered out after him. Gladio only smiled as he placed his hand on the small of Noct’s back as they walked up to the doors, being blasted with the scent of melted cheese and air conditioning. 

As they entered, Noct wasn’t surprised to see a few Glaives stationed throughout the establishment. Being the crown prince meant having to need protection, even if his shield was present.

“You’ve indulged me on a few occasions to go and do things I enjoy, so I thought why not do the same back for you?” Gladio’s voice was soft in Noct’s ear, the music of the various games having nearly drowned everything else out. 

Noct glanced up to Gladio who simply smiled back and handed Noct a handful of tokens and gestured to the games. “Come on and beat my ass in some games, then we’ll get some food. I snagged the more private section of the dining area for when we’re ready.”

“You thought of everything didn’t you?” Giddiness was finally settling into Noct, and he grasped Gladio’s hand and pulled him through the arcade to his favorite game. “I will definitely beat your ass alright.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thirty minutes later, Noctis had come out the victor as they both expected. Gladio wasn’t necessarily bad at video games, but he didn’t invest time into them like Noctis and Prompto did. He had no issue losing to Noct.

“Yeah, yeah. Little Princess managed to beat their shield at something. Let’s go get something to eat now, eh?” Gladio grinned and bumped into Noct, who folded his arms and attempted to pout, but couldn’t hold the pose and grinned back.

Laughing, the two men walked hand in hand through the restaurant area towards the back. Noct could remember their first official date was here. Gladio wasn’t super impressed by the games, but wolfed down a whole pizza by himself, which left him quite proud, and Noct almost nauseated. 

As they walked through the small curtain, Noctis stopped dead in his tracks. Around the small room, and sitting in a vase on the table, are white Gladiolus and purple Hyssop flowers, with Morning Glory weaved in. Flowers that represented them both in different ways, and yet all together worked quite well. 

“I know you couldn’t have done this all on your own, but, Gladio this is…” Noct stopped. There were no words as he looked around and things began to click in his head. Where they were, what day it was. It was the third anniversary of their very first date. 

“Gladio…” Noctis turned around and saw Gladio standing there, his eyes burning bright, and a look of determination on his face.

“You may be the prince, and I am probably doing this entirely backwards. You infuriate me beyond belief when we’re training. Your lazy attitude when it comes to your position within the crown has driven me up the wall.” Gladio let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, reached out to grasp Noct’s hand and got down on one knee. 

“But I love you. I love the way you look in the mornings when you first wake up, how you stretch like a cat before cuddling up to me. I love the defiant look you get in your eye when I’ve pushed all your buttons and you want to prove me wrong. I love how passionate you can get when it comes to helping the people of Lucis, how you never let a problem stand in your way…” 

Gladio pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in Noct’s palm. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? May I give you the honor of standing next to you not only as your shield, but as your partner when you rule?”

Noct stood in shock. It was as if the entire world froze and the only thing he could hear or think about was Gladio, kneeling in front of him and the box in his palm. With a shaky hand, he slowly opened the box to reveal a simple black band, with a diamond set in the center, with two smaller blue stones, one set on either side. 

“...Yes” it was a whisper. Noct didn’t even know if he’d actually said it or not as his eyes began to water when he shifted his gaze back to Gladio, who’s face lit up like fireworks in the sky as he stood up and picked Noctis up in a hug. 

Noct wrapped his arms tightly around Gladio’s neck as he held him. “Yes.. It’s always been yes Gladio.” he whispered into his ear. “I love you.”

“As I have always loved you, Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift to Cat, who is such an amazing person, and I am so happy to have her in my life.  
> I really hope you enjoyed the boys, Cat! <3 (( also.. happy late birthday xD ))
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! I cannot get better as a writer without constructive criticism. <3


End file.
